


Fraser and French Presses

by hazelwho



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic snippet for the prompt <i>tradition</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser and French Presses

Ray fills the kettle, flips on the stove, and pulls two French presses off the drying rack. Humming to himself, he roots in the cabinet for the tin of tea Fraser’s currently drinking – a blend Maggie sent him for Christmas. Then he gets the brightly colored package of Alaskan coffee beans from the freezer. As the grinder whirs, he chuckles again at the name; he still can’t believe Fraser ordered something called _Three Peckered Billy Goat_ over the phone. Ray tips loose leaf tea into the bottom of one French press and empties the ground coffee into the other. It was a nice birthday gift, and it’s good coffee, strong and almost sweet.

Fraser’s been buying him gourmet coffee beans since his first year in Canada. It’s their tradition to spend weekend mornings sitting on the porch, or lazing by the fire when it’s cold out, sipping coffee and tea. Fraser tried to make Saturday morning sex a tradition too, but Ray wasn’t having any of that. The day he _schedules_ sex is the day he gives it up. Ray was able to persuade Fraser to see things his way when he showed Fraser how much fun it could be to have sleepy morning sex _and_ surprise shower sex _and_ damn-you-looked-good-chopping-wood sex in his life. Still flushed and panting, Fraser had said, _While there is something to be said for tradition, variety is the spice of life_.

The kettle whistles, pulling Ray out of his reverie. He adds hot water to both presses and props the plunger lids on top. Ray tidies everything away, smiling. Living with the Mountie rubs off on you. Grabbing one French press and one cup in each hand (and only burning his knuckles a little), Ray heads out to the porch to spice up Fraser’s Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Peckered Billy Goat](http://www.ravensbrew.com/goat.html) is a registered trademark of Raven’s Brew Coffee and it’s _awesome_. So is Deadman’s Reach, Wicked Wolf, and their house blend.


End file.
